(A) Field of the Invention
As known, waste, refuse, trash and garbage is a critical problem for the world today. It covers almost every place on earth where people live and create waste material that is polluting the land, air, water, and environment.
Compaction and packaging waste materials help in the recycling and reusing of these materials and is the most effective, economical and healthy way of solving the waste disposal problem. Therefore, building automatic compaction and bagging machines will make recycling easier and more efficient and therefore very important to well being of our world.
(B) Description of Prior Art
Prior art, which related to recycling devices includes ways to improve and organize the waste collection and recycling duties and proposes several types of storage containers for helping with the sorting of the household waste materials. Other patents include means to mechanically reduce the volume of some waste containers such as aluminum cans with mechanical means of crushing plastic containers of certain shapes.
Few examples of the patent which are related to this prior art are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,833 to D. Hansen and P. F. Mahoney, No. 5,042,634 to C. Gulmini and No. 5,048,903 to E. Loblein.
Other prior art patents relates to compacting means for waste material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,562 by Kurt H. Smedlund disclosed means to compact plural refuse receivers on an indexable support, by a power-operated movement programming mechanism which is controlled manually. Also, its mechanism for compacting multiple refuse receivers one after the other in a cyclic motion is not suitable for multiple types of waste, where usually only one receiver needs compacting at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,479 by Fredrick L. Diamond provides special collapsible box in which the waste material is compacted by hydraulic ram. However, the compact operation and the removal of the filed bag is done manually and there is no sorting of the waste material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,730 by Robert W. Bonacorsi disclosed means to remove the filled bag by a wheeled bin which is removed from the compactor housing and moved on the wheels to the site of waste disposal. However, the compact operation and the removal of the filed bag is done manually and there is no sorting of the waste material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,651 by Hugh F. Groth and Guilbert M. Hunt disclosed compacting means, which include a ram driven by scissors-type actuator. The container is made of molded rigid plastic, which is attached to two-wheel cart for moving the container. However, the compact operation and the removal of the filed bag is done manually and there is no sorting of the waste material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,975 by James T. Knower disclosed a ratable driven tooth shaft-rotor which mesh with static teeth located on anvil member is used to shred waste material and also compact it into the waste box. However, shredding operation and the removal of waste box with fork lift-type jack, may be more suitable for industrial waste rather then for household use. In addition, the waste material is not sealed inside housing and there is no sorting of the waste material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,304 by Mark A. Roberts disclosed a Carousel Compactor for Multi Component Refuse. The specific waste containers are being turned to certain angular location for receiving new waste, for compacting and for removal of the filled bag. However, the control of all operations including introducing new waste, compacting, and removal of filled bag is done manually through microprocessor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,017 by Yona Becher and Dan Lemieux provided solution to the sorting, compaction, packaging, sealing, and disposal of waste material.
However, the prior art has not provided yet an easy, low cost solution to the household and commercial waste recycling and collection task, which could be widely utilized by the public.
According to said prior art; the recycling the waste material handling still requires tedious and mostly manual effort every single day.
Even by utilizing the prior art techniques for recycling and reducing the volume of the waste, there is still no efficient way to help the public in the daily effort of coping with the new recent waste recycling laws, which were enforced in many states throughout the country.
Generally, the prior art has not solved the waste material recycling and disposal problems, in every household and business.